dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Destruction Moon/Sneaking into the Station/Rescuing Esmeralda
This is where the team soon find the Destruction Moon, and then sneak into it and rescue Esmeralda in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. the Destruction Moon, Mojo is typing something into a computer as a crewmen then walks into the room Mojo Jojo: Yes? Crewman: Our scouts have reached Dantooine. Mojo Jojo: And? Crewman: They found the remains of a rebel base, but they estimate that this one has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems. (leaves) Mojo Jojo: I cannot believe it! She lied! SHE LIED TO US!! Darth Manacore: I told you she wouldn't consciously betray the Jedi or Rebellion. Mojo Jojo: Well, she will not get away with this one, we shall have her terminated immediately! Darth Manacore: No. Mojo Jojo: No? What do you mean: "NO"?! She just li.... Darth Manacore: his hand, signalling him to be silent as he turns to the 2 Imperial Troopers at the doorway Leave us! I want to have a private conversation with Mojo Jojo! 2 nod and step out of the room Mojo Jojo: Alright, I'm listening. What is it? Darth Manacore: Let me ask you something Mojo. Do you know why I'm such a happy guy? Mojo Jojo: Uh...... No. Darth Manacore: Because, I'm a powerful Sith Lord. (walks to one end of the room) I can do anything I want to do with King Sombra's permission. Infact the only thing that concerns me if the Jedi come back to full power, it'll end. Manacore turns around quickly and extends his hand out in which Mojo goes flying forward Mojo Jojo: WAAH!!!! then flies right into Manacore's fist as Manacore is now Choking him Darth Manacore: AND YOU'RE FREAKIN' MAKING IT HAPPEN!!! FIRST, YOU TRY DESPERATELY TO KILL THAT GYPSIE, AND THEN YOU LET THE DROIDS ESCAPE!! Mojo Jojo: choking But, that's because they had help from the Rebels! (Desperately tries to wrench himself free from Manacore's grip) Darth Manacore: You don't think I know that? YOU DON'T THINK I'' KNOW THAT?! ' I am fully aware of it! Mojo Jojo: What? Then why.... Darth Manacore: Who told you to think?! I don't give you enough information to think! You do what you're told, that's what you do! Mojo Jojo: losing his breath Yes, Lord Manacore. I got it, perfectly clear! Darth Manacore: Good. then drops Mojo to the floor as the former gasps and coughs for air. As Manacore then walks to the table. Darth Manacore: Now, we have a tricky situation here. The Jedi Rebellion seek the plans to The Destruction Moon, and they could be doing anything to get it. As well as try to save that gypsie. But I have a plan to take advantage of it. Can you play along? Mojo Jojo: Sure, I can. Darth Manacore: Good. But if you don't, I swear I will end your life, his Lightsaber and points the tip of the blade at Mojo's neck Slowly and painfully. Mojo Jojo: fearfully at the blade of Manacore's saber as the red and blue colors give a glow on his face Got it. return to the Infinity Eagle flying through hyperspace Ace Uno: Alright, slow down the lightspeed. Crocodog: growls ship slows down, but as soon as it does, it's now flying through an asteroid field (which is really the remains of Jestoria) Ace Uno: What the? Crocodog: (arrgh! Arrgh!) the back of the ship, everyone feels the jolting around Dorthy Ann: What's going on? Carlos: Hey! What's happening? Ace Uno: We've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not any of the chats. team come into the cockpit Sharon: This isn't right. None of the charts show a meteor shower or asteroid field near Jestoria! Ace Uno: Speak of the devil, we're at the correct position, but there is no Jestoria. Lampy: What? Radio: Well, where is it? Ace Uno: That's what I'm trying to you. It ain't there. It's totally been blown away. Breon: '''WHAT?! HOW CAN A ENTIRE PLANET JUST BLOW AWAY!? Yuna: It's been destroyed by The Nightmare Empire. Nyx: What? That's impossible! An entire Starfleet couldn't possible take out an entire planet. Dorthy Ann: (holding open a guide book on Nightmare Spacecraft) And according to my research, it would take around 200,000 ships to completely destroy a planet. Ace Uno: Pigtails has a good point. something comes up on the radar Russell Ferguson: palms as he sighs deeply (as the RAS Chairman) Now what? Ace Uno: There's 2 ships coming in at the port stern. Breon: Maybe they know what happened. Blythe Baxter: They're Nightmare Fighters. But I can't tell which kind. Ruffnut: Isn't it obvious, they're Shadow Fighters. Tuffnut: No way! It's more likely to be something bigger, like a shuttle! Ruffnut: I wasn't asking you! Tuffnut: So what? I have a right to speak! Ruffnut: No one gave you that right! They're Shadow Fighters, and you know it! Tuffnut: No, they're shuttles! Ruffnut: Shadow Fighters! Tuffnut: Shuttles! Ruffnut: Shadow Fighters! Tuffnut: Shuttles! Ruffnut: Shadow Fighters! Tuffnut: Shuttles! Ruffnut: Shadow Fighters! Tuffnut: Shuttles! as if on cue, 2 Shadow Fighters fly past Ruffnut: Ha! Shadow Fighters! In your face! Breon: They followed us! Hiccup: No. Shadow Fighters are short-ranged fighters. Ace Uno: They're aren't any bases around here. Where'd they come from? continue following the 2 Shadow Fighters Breon: Well, where ever they came from, they're sure leaving a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in really big trouble. Ace Uno: Not if I can help it. Croco, jam its transmissions. Ember: Just let them go. They're too far out of range. Ace Uno: Not for long! Eagle continues following the Shadow Fighters as it slowly gains on them Pepper Clark: Wait a second, Shadow Fighters couldn't get this deep into space on their own. Toaster: Maybe they got lost, been part of some squadron of something. Ace Uno: Well, they ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us. Eagle is now a few feet away from the 2 Shadow Fighters Arnold: Look, they're headed for that small moon. Ace Uno: I think I can get him before they get there. They're almost in range. Carlos: Just make sure you blast those 2 Shadow Fighters to smithereens before they radio to their home base! Ace Uno: Consider it done, kid. Sharon: That's no moon. Kheesha: What? Sharon: That's no moon. It's a space station. Ace Uno: It can't be it's too big to be a space station. Blanky looks up and gets shocked at something Lampy: as he taps Toaster and then he points to something ahead as he shudders Toaster: [turns to look and is shocked to see that the moon they see is infact a Space Station, Which happens to be (The Destruction Moon)] Sunil Nevla: It is a space station! Vinnie Terrio: And it looks like it belongs to the Nightmare Empire! Breon: I have a terrible feeling about this. Skyla: Turn the ship around. Ace Uno: Yeah. I see it too. Full astern! Croco, lock in the auxiliary power. they're soon getting closer to the Destruction Moon Ace Uno: Croco, lock in the auxiliary power! Crocodog: in alarm Breon: Are we still moving towards it?! Ace Uno: We're caught in a tractor beam. It's pulling us in! Arnold: Ace There's has to be something you can do! Ace Uno: a shuddering voice as Arnold shakes him There's nothing I can do about it! I'm at full power. I'm gonna have to shut down the ship. he grabs and removes Arnold's hands And quit shaking me! You want me to end up making us slam full speed ahead into it?! Arnold: No. Ace Uno: Well, they're not getting me without a fight! Ramon: You know, there are alternatives to fighting. Eagle is now flying closer to the Station as the docking bay doors are opened Docking crew: Clear Bay 327. We are opening the magnetic field. ship floats through the doors and then lands gentle on the docking bay Nightmare Imperial: To your stations, come with me! the Imperial and a squad of Nightmare Troopers then race down the hall as a mouse droid passes them and a whole bunch of Nightmare troopers and Dark troopers surround the ship Intercom: Close the outboard shields. a radio beeps as Mojo answers it Mojo Jojo: Yes? Imperial on radio: We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Jestoria system. Its markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley. Darth Manacore: They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the gypsie. She may now be of use to us. cuts back to the docking bay several trooper surround the ship as Manacore and imperial equines then walk into view one crewman and 2 troopers come out from the ship Crewman: there's nobody aboard sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Darth Manacore: Did you find any droids? Crewman: No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned. However, we did find something. Darth Manacore: What? Crewman: A Toaster, a radio, a desk lamp, an electric blanket, and a vacuum cleaner. Darth Manacore: Send a scanning crew aboard. I want every crook and nanny of this ship checked. Crewman: Yes, sir. Darth Manacore: I sense something.... a presence I've not felt since.... then walks away Crewman: Alright, you heard him! Search the entire ship! Let's move it! the ship we see a Nightmare trooper walking through the ship as another joins him Nightmare trooper: There's no one here. then step out of the ship as the appliances' face reappear Lampy: All clear. compartment doors then open up Breon: Boy, it's lucky you had theses compartments. Ace Uno: I use then for smuggling. But I never thought I'd ever use them for smuggling myself. Sunil Nevla: Well, is there anyway we can leave this place? Ace Uno: Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam. Yuna: Just leave it to me. Ace Uno: Darn fool, I knew you were gonna say that. Ramon: Who's more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him? Crocodog: Argh! Kirby: Well, if you have a plan to turn off that tractor beam, then how do you propose we get past those white-suited bucket heads? we see some crewmen bring in a crate and they take out some scanner devices. Nightmare trooper: The ship's all your's. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately. Alright, let's go. 2 crewmen then walk inside and after a minute, we hear a shing and a thud Ace Uno: Hey, down there! Could you give a hand with this? 2 Nightmare troopers at the ramp then walk inside and then we hear blaster fire Crewman: TK-421, why aren't you at your post? (no reply) TK-421, do you copy? still no reply as the crewman then heads to the window where he sees one of the Nightmare troopers walk out and then points to his helmet. Crewman: Take over, we have a bad transmitter. then he open the doors and right there is Crocodog, another Nightmare trooper, and a few of the others Ramon: Knock, knock. Snotlout: Room service! Crocodog: RAH!!! the crewman other then tries to draw his blaster but he's shot down by the Nightmare trooper as the team then races in and the Nightmare trooper removes his helmet revealing to be Ace, as the other Nightmare trooper then races in and shuts the door as it reveals to be Breon Breon: You know, between your blasting, and Crocodog's howling. It's a wonder that the whole station doesn't know we're here. Ace Uno: Well, let 'em come! I'd prefer to have a straight up fight then stand around doing nothing. Wanda: I'm with Ace on this one. It's better to stand our ground then act like weaselly wimps! Astrid: And I'm not a weaselly wimp. I'll take out several of those bucket-heads if I have to! Snotlout: So would I! Hookfang and I will make lunchmeat out of those bucket heads! Tuffnut: I could destroy more of them! Ruffnut: No, I could! Crippin: Dudes, I wanted to pulverize all those bucket heads with my bare claws when we first got onto this station. So I'd see, bring it on! Ace Uno: Good to see I'm not the only one. BB-8 plugs himself into a computer outlet K-S2O: Alright, BB-8's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor. then pulls up the main controls on the screen K-2SO: The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor with seven locations. A power loss at one of them will allow the ship to leave. Yuna: I'll take care it. But it would be best if I went alone. then starts walking to the door but the Nightstar then follows behind Yuna: Nightstar, no. You need to stay. starts walking again but Nightstar still keeps on her tail No, Nightstar! Stay! Nightstar: in worry Yuna: Look, it's not that I don't want your help. If you go with me, I'll be caught easy and we can't have that. You need to stay here. I'll be okay. Ace Uno: I agree. Besides, I've already done more than I've bargained for. nods and walks over to Toothless Breon: Can't I go with you? Yuna: You really should stay here with the others. Breon: But I wanna.... Yuna: Please stay with the others, if those Nightmare Imperials get the droids then more star systems will suffer the same fate as Jestoria. Your destiny lies along a different path from my own. (opens door) The Force will be with you, always. then walks out and the door closes Nightstar: sadly Hiccup: It'll be fine Nightstar, Yuna's a smart mare. If anyone can navigate through here, it's her. Crocodog: (Growls) Ace Uno: You Said it, Croc. Where do you lot come from? Astra: For your info. We came from the Equestrian Jedi Temple in Canterlot. And some we're of the best! Ace Uno: Yeah, the best at getting us in trouble. Russell Ferguson: Well, you didn't give any ideas. Ace Uno: Well, anything's better than hangin' around here waitin' for em to pick up. Astrid: Who do you think y.. BB-8 beeps excitedly Toaster: What is it? K-2SO: I'm not sure, he keeps saying: "She's Here!" "She's Here!" and "I've Found Her!" Kirby: Who's here? What's he talking about? K-2SO: Esmeralda. Blythe Baxter: What the huh?! Did you say Esmeralda's here?! Ace Uno: Esmeralda? Breon: Where? Where is she? Ace Uno: Who's Esmeralda? What's going on? BB-8: as he then checks the computer data K-2SO: She's on level 7, Prison Block A113. But it's likely they're gonna take her to the Main Nightmare Empire base for interrogation by a "King Sombra." Breon: Oh no! We've got to do something! Sharon: Breon's right! We have to get her out of here before they take to King Sombra! Who knows what he'll do to learn of our secrets! Ace Uno: Hey! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Breon: The droids belong to Esmeralda. She's the one in the message! Ember: And, she's one the Jedi's top-ranked Jedi Knights! Zoe Trent: We have to save her! Ace Uno: Now look, don't get any funny ideas. Besides, that blue alicorn told you to stay here. Breon: But she didn't Esmeralda was here! Fishlegs: K-2, BB, try and find a way into the prison room. Ace Uno: I'm not going anywhere. Wanda: Do you have any clue of who King Sombra is? Ace Uno: No. Some random evil equine? Scootaloo: He's the big head of the entire Nightmare Empire! A Black-hearted dark lord! And he won't stop at anything to destroy the Jedi and Republic for good! We can't let him know where the Jedi Temple is! Ace Uno: Well, you can count me out. Crippin: I thought you said you didn't wanna just stand around and wait to be captured? Ace Uno: Well, marching into the Prison Room that could be heavily guarded is not what I had in mind! Wanda: What are you, a big weasley wimp?! Pheobe: Don't you at least care about the Republic at all?! Ace Uno: Look, I do hate the Nightmare Empire. But I'm not willing to risk my tailbone in this matter. Breon: But they could kill her! Ace Uno: Better her than me. Astra: (smacks him) Ace Uno: John Reid OW!! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? Astra: Do you know what it's like to watch your comrades who served be your side for years get slaughtered, 10 seconds flat?! Well, let me tell you something, mister griffon. I lost my Jedi Comrades years before The Galactic Empire rose, and was left in exile for years. And I'm not gonna let more of my Jedi comrades fall again! If we're going to do this, we need everyone's help, including your's! Ace Uno: I can't help you. I'm a smuggler, not a soldier. to face away from them Breon: She's rich. Crocodog: growls Ace Uno: Rich? Breon: Oh yes, very rich. Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be... Ace Uno: What? Breon: Well a lot more wealth then you could ever imagine. Ace Uno: I don't know, I can imagine. Breon: You'll get it. Ace Uno: I better. Breon You will. Skyla: You will indeed. And not only that, we'll pay you extra what we offered you back on Tatooine. Ace Uno: How much extra? Nyx: 10,000 more. Ace Uno: Alright. I'm in. What's your plan? Breon: Uh.... K-2, hand me those binders. (K-2 hands them over) Alright. Now Croc, I'm gonna put these on you. when he tries to put them on Crocodog, he growls at him Breon: Uh... Okay, Ace you... you better do it. Ace Uno: Don't worry, Croc. I think I know what he's thinking. Kirby: Hold on, it'll be difficult for all of us to get through this station undetected. How do you suppose we do it? Lampy: Hey, I got an idea! We could all pile under a sheet and then slowly walk our way through the station. team then test it but due to no way of seeing anything, they end up bumping into each other and falling over Lampy: No, no, no, no. Hey! What about we crawl through the vents? try to go into the vents but Fishlegs gets stuck in the vent, as the team then try to pull him out. And when they do get him out, they end flying back and getting all pile up. Lampy: No that's no good. Hey! How about we all get into a tower and then dress up into one of those white troopers? each then try to get into a tower and disguise themselves as Nightmare troopers but the Pets end up falling over and causing the rest of the team to topple over Lampy: No, no, no, no. Hey! Mushu: NO! NO!! ENOUGH!! Astrid: Just, shut up! Radio: Let somebody else try for a change. Sweetie Belle: I've got an idea. out a crate cart We'll use this! Rest of the team: Perfect! of the team then cram into the crates K-2SO: What do you want us to do? Hiccup: You 2 stay here. We'll need BB-8 to stay plugged in just in case we need a better plan. Astrid: over to K-2 And you'll need this. out an SE-14r blaster pistol K-2SO: You're letting me use a blaster? Astrid: You look like a tough droid to me. So if any Nightmare troopers come in, you can defend yourself and BB-8 easy. K-2SO: it Thank you. And be careful, the Dark troopers are the worse ones. Ember: Thanks for the heads up. then sideswipe into a hallway where we see some of the others wearing armor as one of them's pushing the cart (as the appliances ride on it with their faces hidden) a mouse droid then rolls over to them Crocodog: RAH!!! mouse droid then gets scared and races away then continue walking down the hall PA: 517 to scanner control. 517 to scanner control. 316, report to control. 53 to upper bay door. team then head for the elevator and then board it as soon as it shows up Breon: I can't see anything in this helmet. enter the elevator then come to another hallway where we see Yuna sneaking past some Dark troopers. As we then view Manacore walking through another hall but then he briefly pauses and looks around as he continues walking and then Yuna continues on her own way. in the elevator Ace Uno: the cuffs This is not gonna work. Breon: Why didn't you say something before? Ace Uno: I did say something before. Peterson takes off the Nightmare trooper helmet he's wearing and scratches his head Ramon: Will you quit that? You'll give us away! Peterson: I'm sorry. it back on I can't help it, this helmet make my head itch! Nightmare trooper helmets aren't the same as Changling Order helmets! Heck, I can't see squat in this thing! Snotlout: Just shut it, Pete! the elevator stops but on the wrong floor Pepper Clark: Ah! Nightmare trooper church! Nightmare trooper Priest: And do you Allen take Julia do be your wedded until death or a giant explosion due you part? Ember: Okay, I've seen enough, let's go. the door elevator then stops at the correct floor this time as they all step out Guard: Where are you taking this...thing? Breon: Uh, prisoner transfer from Cell Block 2243. Guard: I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it. the other guards to inspect Crocodog then as one of the guards walks up to Crocodog Crocodog: loose RAH!!! the other guard down Ace Uno: Look out! He's Loose! (hands Crocodog a T-21 Blaster Heavy Rifle) Fishlegs: He'll tear us all apart! Astrid: I'll get him! shootout then commences as everyone starts shooting in random directions and shoot out the guards and shoot out the security cameras Ember: Watch out! out another guard all the cameras are destroyed Ace Uno: We gotta find out which cell this Esmeralda is in. checks the panel Here it is, 2178. Breon: I'll go and get her. Astra: We'll stay here and hold them off. of the team take off the Nightmare trooper helmets as the rest of the gang emerge from the crates Officer (on radio): Hello? What's going on in there? Ace Uno: Uh. everything's fine. We had a slight weapons malfunction but, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine-We're all fine here now. Thank you. Officer: (on radio) We're sending a squad up. Ace Uno: Uh, negative, negative! We have a-a reactor leak here, uh, now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Uh, large leak, very dangerous. Officer: (on radio) Who is this? What's your operating number? Ace Uno: Uh... uh.. D'oh! up blaster rifle and shoots out the radio Astra: Smooth. Ace Uno: Boring conversation anyway. Breon! WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!! Kheesha: Oh bad! Oh bad! Oh, bad, bad, bad! Zina: Quick, barricade the door! then starts moving crates into front of the elevator door Ramon: Zina, what are you doing? These guys don't use doors. Zina: Oh right. Astrid: Just get into attack formation! they do that, Breon finds the cell and opens the door Esmeralda: up and looks to see Breon in his Nightmare trooper disguise come in Say, aren't you little short for a Nightmare trooper? Breon: What? Oh, the suit! helmet off I'm Breon. I'm here to rescue you. Esmeralda: Who? Breon: I'm here to rescue you. I've got your BB unit. I'm here with the Daring Dragon Riders. Esmeralda: The Daring Dragon Riders?! Where are they? Breon: Come on! race out of the cell as we sideswipe to the meeting room Darth Manacore: They are here. Mojo Jojo: The Daring Dragon Riders? What makes you so sure? Darth Manacore: Because of a tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of the Riders. Mojo Jojo: It couldn't be! They were claimed to be out of commission! Darth Manacore: Don't under estimate the Force. Mojo Jojo: Don't be so daft! The Jedi are slowly being eradicated! Their fire's soon to go out. beeps Mojo Jojo: Yes, can I help you? Officer (on radio) We have an emergency alert in Prison Block A113. Mojo Jojo: The Gypsie? Put all sections under alert. Darth Manacore: The Riders are here. The Force is with them. Plus, you're wrong about all Jedi being eradicated. I felt more disturbances in the Force. The Riders have more Jedi with them. Mojo Jojo: If this is true, then we can't let them leave! Darth Manacore: Escaping isn't their plan. I must face them alone. leaves another hallway, Yuna senses Manacore's presence as she continues walking on Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Rescue Scenes